A Tale Of Roses
by Kagelu
Summary: A student from Ohtori enters a flower shop to buy roses. This occur before 'One Glance Behind' S/U


****

A Tale of Roses

___________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Utena does not belong to me and probably never will. I do not pretend to own it or the characters in it. I am just a penniless fan who like writing fanfic of my fav characters. So pls don't sue me and I got no money anyway.

Author Notes: This take place after the entire series that includes the black rose saga. But before One Glance Behind.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The bell over the door rang and Mrs Taisho looked up to spy a young man stepping through the doorway of her small flower shop. The lady took note of the fancy uniform-'must be from the Ohtori Academy up the road. Those kids are loaded, always good business to have them here. Funny through, don't remember the uniform being white.'

The young man in question, came up to the counter with awkward steps. Obviously he wasn't used to this. "I'll like to order some roses, please."

"What type, sir?" With a polite nod, Mrs Taisho took out the order form preparing to write the details down.

"Pardon?"

"What type of flowers, sir?" 

"They are for a friend. She…well, she is a special person and I know today is important for her so I thought I'll buy some flowers as a gift. Roses seem the most appropriate." Here he gave up trying to explain himself and gave a shrug of his shoulders to elaborate.

'Ah, so he was one of those.' Here the saleswoman gave a gentle smile. 

"Very well, I'll have a bouquet of a dozen red roses ready in 5 minutes."

"Red?"

"Of course, if she is so important. Only red roses would do for 'special occasions' like this." Here the motherly woman, wiggled her brows at the young man.

The youth just stared at her, not comprehending her meaning. Then it dawned on him and he blushed a deep crimson.

"No~! I mean, no. You got it wrong. I didn't mean THAT way. She is just a friend, an acquaintance even. We barely knew each other."

'Oh, a shy one. How sweet.' Here Mrs Taisho gave the young man the quick once over and was happy with what she saw. The youth was handsome, tall and quite fair. His bearing and voice spoke of old money and a silver spoon upbringing. The gaze were intense, perhaps they would be passionate if called upon. It also dripped openness and honesty. Yes, from Mrs Taisho's point of view, the young man was a fine catch and there was no reason she could see why this suite won't be successful.

However, boys being boys from Mrs Taisho's experience, fell into two catalogues, the first being the rash type who believe in love at first sight and fell headlong into it or the second type who was less than inclined to confess to these feelings of tenderness. And would begin with gifts by 'anonymous admirer' till they were sure of the other's response.

Time to fall back on her old true and tried method.

"Well, then, what colour would you prefer?"

"Yellow. No wait, that's not right they say it's bad to receive yellow roses from anyone other than a friend."

There was a pause, "pink maybe? She would like that I'm sure but, I've always thought it too passive a colour for her."

"Might I suggest, blue? It's a noble colour and it's all the rage these days." This might not be the most romantic but it'll at least catch the girl's attention without embarrassing the shy young man unnecessarily.

"Yes, no wait. She'll think it's from Miki instead," one hand raked through long waves of emerald green hair.

"Peach?"

"No, peach just isn't her colour."

"If she is as strong a young lady as you say, than I really would recommend red roses. They are the best for provoking the richer of our feelings. "

The bitterness of the young man's answer told her he didn't think it appropriate. "It's also the colour of blood."

There was an uneasy silence. Finally, "And besides, we aren't really THAT close. At least, I don't think so-Sigh, I can't decide." He finally confessed with a slump.

"Can't decide, now? You know what I think, boy?"

He narrowed his gaze, distrust danced across his face. "What?"

She bent forward on the counter to stare at the other, a small glint was evident in her eyes. "I think that if you care enough to come to buy flowers for her. Your feelings to the young lady are quite evident."

The other started to back away, but stopped, remembering that he was the customer here and had nothing to fear. This woman before him was probably one of those old wives with too much time on their hands and just love giving out advice on other people's lives. One long finger tapped the side of the elegant nose. Then, he appeared to have reached a decision.

"White…Give her white roses. She possesses an innocent heart but it is also brave and strong. Pure."

"Very well, but I still think it's a pity about the reds."

At this, the other snapped, "for the last time, we were never like THAT."

Mrs Taisho shrugged indifferently as she filled out the invoice, pausing at the end she inquired the last few details from her young customer. 

"What message shall I write, sir? Or would a greeting card be prefer?"

The youth stared dumbly at her. Mrs Taisho sighed; this was the problem with this type-they never seem to think things through beyond the part they needed flowers. Smiling pleasantly, she rephrased her question.

"Any special occasion?"

He blinked before remarking dully, "she disappeared on this day, a year ago."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Now Mrs Taisho felt terrible, it wasn't a romance gift as she had previously assumed but a memorial gift. 

Something struck her at that moment. "I'm sorry sir, but how do you wish us to deliver them if she errr, disappear a year ago?"

The young man shook his head, sending green locks flying. "I don't intend to…give them to her that is."

Seeing the saleslady's puzzled expression, he went on to explain.

" When she was here, she was special. I don't remember the exact reason why but she just was. When one is in her presence, the air feel different. She was a new wind blowing through an air of stillness. Everyone said she transferred and have since gone on with their lives. They have forgotten about her. Even her best friend doesn't recall her name. And I thought it's just not right. To disappear without a single farewell is not her way. At least, that's not in character for the kind of person she was. "

"And the flowers…"

"For remembrance. A reminder to myself against forgetting her the way the others have. And, should she return, well I DO hope we would meet again...that I would get to present them to her and perhaps, finally, I'll tell her how special she is at least, to me."

He suddenly straightened his back, coming out of his recollections. In a stiff tone, he ordered, "I'll take them now, please. No need to bother with your delivery service."

That broke Mrs Taisho out of her trace as she quickly scampered to assemble the bouquet. "Of course, Mr…errr?"

"Saionji," the other supplied.

"Mr Saionji. Give me five minutes."

Saionji merely gave a curt nod and proceeded to drum his fingers impatiently on the counter. When Mrs Taisho emerged with the blooms he swept them up and exited the store, leaving a good pile of money on the counter that more than cover the expense.

The bell gave a final rang behind him.

Mrs Taisho was musing over the encounter with young Saionji when a flash of pink outside her store window caught her attention and she looked up in time to see a young lady with pink hair crashed into said youth. 

Mrs Taisho rushed outside and was in time to witness what happened next.

Both have fallen in a tangle of limbs on the pavement, the roses scattered everywhere. As both regained their bearings, Saionji looked livid and his mouth was open, ready to berate the girl who had collided with him when he stopped and stared at the girl, the words dying on his tongue. The girl for her part was looking sheepish and making apologic motions with her hands as she stood. 

"Tenjou?" Saionji spoke, disbelief colouring his words. The girl stopped and tilted her head to the side a puzzled frown ceasing her features. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I…no, it's already, I don't think you remember me." Saionji dusted himself as he stood up. Examining what remained of the bouquet in his hand, he smiled sadly when he returned his attention to the girl. She in turn was scrutinising him- obviously trying to pick through her mind memories related to him. Finally she settled on his attire.

"That uniform-you're from the Student Council of Ohtori Academy isn't it? I attended it for a short while."

"Yes, I know, I've seen you."

"Ah, I see."

They eyed each other, uncertainty on their faces. An awkward silence. Tenjou was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about your roses." As she spoke, she plucked a single prefect flower from Saionji's green hair-the only one that escaped unscathed.

"It's fine, really it is."

"Your girlfriend won't agree when she sees her flowers." Tenjou pouted.

Here, Saionji cleared his throat, a slight blush straining his pale skin. "I meant them for you actually."

Lovely round eyes regarded him with surprise. Paying them no heed, Saionji hurried onwards.

"Tenjou, if you have time, might I interest you in tea and some conversation. I really have something to tell you but I never got the chance with your abrupt departure from Ohtori."

She stared then she laughed. "After having bowed you over and destroying your flowers I can't really refuse now, can I? Oh well, it's not everyday I run over someone only to have them invite me to tea. This might prove interesting. Thank you, and please, call me Utena."

A arm slide smoothly into the crook of Saionji's as they went on their way, chatting amicably.

Mrs Taisho watched them till they turned the corner, allowing herself a smile before returning to her shop.

End


End file.
